prophecy of elements
by Higure Kurenai
Summary: The Reiki tantei along with Jin and Touya protect four girls who each control one of the four elements, the fic is better than the summary. chapter 7 up.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu hakusho  
  
Kurenai: Due to Kaeru Soyokaze's request Hikari no Houseki was taken down and this new fanfic will replace it but Amarie will still be in this story  
  
Summary: Four girls possess crystals and control each one of the four elements.

* * *

Amarie was looking out into the ocean; she saw the wave's crash into the rocks below.  
  
"Something is coming this way" she said to herself, she turned to go back to her house but found herself looking at a large hideous demon. She backed away a couple of steps as the demon stepped towards her, she wanted to scream but couldn't  
  
'Oh god! Somebody help' she said in her mind as she continued to stare at the demon, it was now charging for her  
  
She yelled and closed her eyes waiting for the demon to hit her, but the expected strike never came, she opened her eyes to see a boy with black hair slicked back and a taller boy with orange hair beating up the demon that was charging at her with three new ones.  
  
As soon as the two were done beating the demons to bloody pulps three new people came into view, one was short (to most people but Amarie) with hair that defied gravity another was the same size with blue slicked back hair with a few green bangs sticking out and the last one was a tall red head with beautiful green eyes  
  
The boy with black hair spoke up "Hi I'm Yusuke, that's Kuwabara" he pointed to the big orange haired guy "that one is Hiei" he pointed to the boy that hair was up "That's Kurama" then the red head spoke up  
  
"That's my youkai name, but my human name is Shuiichi" and then Yusuke spoke again "and that's Touya" he said pointing to the blue haired boy that was an inch taller than her "And you must be Amarie Smith" said Touya,  
  
She nodded in response and asked "yes, but what do they want with me?" she pointed to the dead youkai that was lying in a pool of its own blood.  
  
Just as she asked a girl with blue hair popped out of no where and she said "They want you because of the crystal and power you possess" Amarie stared at the new girl "Who are you?" she asked and she smiled  
  
"Hi! I'm Botan, I'm also known as the grim reaper" she said in an enthusiastic tone, Amarie had a freaked out face  
  
"HOLY SHIT!!! AM I DEAD?!!!" She yelled as Yusuke and Kuwabara were cracking up while Hiei smirked, Kurama bite his thumb to keep from laughing and Touya was chuckling with his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
Botan asked herself quietly "Why do they always do that?" and spoke to her again with a small smile "No you're not dead, but you are in danger for the time being"  
  
She looked at Botan and asked "alright, but where do we go? I mean we can't stay here if they know where I live." Botan nodded in agreement and said  
  
"We'll go to Genkai's temple" the rest simply nodded and Amarie asked "Where is Genkai's place then?"  
  
Botan opened a portal as Amarie looked at it in confusion and asked Touya who was nearest to her "Is that thing safe?" Touya said "Yes it's safe, a little shaky but safe"  
  
The first to jump in was Botan then after her was Yusuke who was followed by Kurama and Hiei, Touya took Amarie's hand and they leapt into the portal together  
  
inside the portal  
  
Amarie felt a little dizzy inside of the portal and was holding onto to Touya to make sure she wouldn't get separated from him  
  
Touya looked at her and had a small blush on his face as he stared at the girl, and as soon as they went in the portal they went out  
  
Amarie looked at the temple and saw a small old lady followed by a green haired girl in a blue kimono coming towards them, and then she heard "Yukina-san! My love I'm back!" and saw Kuwabara run towards the girl and looked at the rest of the group, Botan, Kurama and Yusuke and saw Hiei sending Kuwabara a murderous glare.  
  
She looked at Touya and asked "Is that woman Genkai?" Touya nodded in response to her question, and she heard the old woman speak "You must be Amarie" she nodded and bowed slightly "and your Genkai, I'm pleased to meet you"  
  
Genkai smiled at Amarie's politeness and said "Well at least some people have manners unlike a certain dimwit I know" as she glanced at Yusuke "Hey!" he shouted  
  
Amarie giggled, Touya watched her as she smiled and spoke to Genkai for a bit and then he heard "Touya?" he looked at Amarie who was looking at him "Is something wrong?" he blushed and shook his head before she could see his blush.  
  
They went inside and Touya showed her to her room "This is your and don't worry your things are already in there, My room is across the hall Yusuke's is at the end, Kurama's is near Hiei's who is next to my room and Kuwabara is on the right of mine"  
  
She opened the door and looked into the room to see her clothes were in the closet, her laptop was on a desk with her notebooks, sketchbooks and pencils, pens and pencil crayons were with them along with her CD player and some of her CDs with it.  
  
Amarie plopped down into her bed and went into a short nap, a little while later she heard a knock on her door; she got up and opened it to find Kurama there  
  
"Dinner is almost ready" he said, Amarie nodded and yawned to signal that she was a bit tired  
  
"I can bring your food here, you had kind of a long day" he said but she protested his suggestion "No! Its alright I can go to the table and eat it there"  
  
He looked at her for a moment and said "alright then, let's go" she followed him to the dining room where everyone was waiting for them.  
  
On the table was a variety of foods such as rice, and other things (A/N: I don't want to get into it right now)  
  
Amarie sat down beside Touya and Yukina, and then she heard Yukina speak "You look nice Amarie-san" she smiled at the green haired girl and her friendly attitude and said "Thank you"  
  
Amarie had shoulder length light brown hair tied into four ponytails (A/N: like Temari from Naruto), she was wearing a black t-shirt and blue jeans and she had light purple eye shadow on her eyelids, her eye color was a hazelish brown color.  
  
"Where's Hiei?" Asked Amarie curious as to the whereabouts of the quiet boy and then Kurama responded  
  
"He's either sitting at the window or in a tree" Amarie looked at the window but he wasn't there so he was probably in a tree  
  
"He sometimes sleeps in a tree" stated Yusuke, Amarie looked at him with a face that said 'what the?!' and asked  
  
"He sleeps.....in a...tree?" Yusuke nodded and said to her "Weird huh?" she nodded  
  
After finishing her meal and volunteering to clean the dishes, she went to the living room where Kuwabara and Yusuke were playing games, Kurama reading a novel, Hiei was sitting at the window staring outside and Touya who seemed to be meditating.  
  
Amarie sat down with Yukina watching the two boys play their videogame, after awhile she heard something outside And two people coming in the temple  
  
Then Amarie heard a voice "Aye! What's everyone doin'?!" and she turned to see.....

* * *

Kurenai: I'm going to end it there ah! I'm evil to leave a cliffhanger. I need bios of girls who would like to be in the story I will choose only three girls Here what is needed:  
  
Name:  
  
Age:  
  
Hair color:  
  
Eye color:  
  
Who you want to be with: (you can choose from Jin, Hiei or Kurama)  
  
What will be in your room: (Ex: computer, posters, stereo, ect.)  
  
Kurenai: If you choose Jin, your element will be wind, Hiei, your element will be fire or Kurama, your element will be earth. 


	2. findings

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho  
  
Kurenai: I finally updated prophecy of elements and the people who will be in the fanfic are Kasumi, Katy and Anna

* * *

She turned to see a redhead with pointy ears and a horn sticking out of his forehead and a girl with brown hair and brown eyes smiling beside him  
  
"Hey Lass must ya go 'n' make those impressions?" Asked the redhead with an Irish accent (A/N: I'm no good at writing how accents sound, sorry), she looked at him and smiled "Yup!"  
  
Amarie looked at the newcomers and asked Yukina "Yukina who are they?" Yukina smiled and said "That's Jin and the girl is Anna she's been here for three days now" Amarie nodded  
  
The girl known as Anna saw Amarie and went up to her along with Jin "Hi! I'm Anna and this is Jin" she said as she extend her hand to shake Amarie's hand  
  
Amarie nodded and responded "I know Yukina told me your names" and smiled at them, she took Anna's hand and shook it and then she shook Jin's hand.  
  
Amarie and Anna were talking about how they met the spirit detectives, Botan, Yukina, Genkai, Jin and Touya, Jin and Touya were talking about Anna and Amarie  
  
"So what do ya think of Amarie?" asked Jin, Touya thought of a moment and said "She's a nice girl", Jin grinning slyly and said to the Ice master "You like the girl more than that don't ya" Touya looked at the wind master and said in a Tell-and-you-die tone of voice "Yes Jin, but don't tell anyone especially Anna or Amarie"  
  
Jin nodded and said" Scouts honor" and saluted him then he walked off to the kitchen to find something to eat, Touya nodded then he realized something "Wait a minute....JIN YOU NEVER WERE A SCOUT!!!" he yelled as he ran to the kitchen, everyone stared at the spot were Touya was sitting, Anna, Yukina and Amarie were giggling  
  
in the kitchen  
  
Touya saw Jin making some ramen and spoke to him "Jin you never were a scout...Now promise me you won't tell anyone" Jin looked at him and smiled "Sure I won't tell anyone unless you decide to tell them yourself" he saluted him once again "Youkai's honor!"  
  
Touya nodded and left the kitchen to go back and meditate  
  
back in the living room  
  
When Touya got back to the living room he saw everyone staring at him "What was that about?" asked Yusuke, Touya said in a plain voice "nothing...nothing at all" and with that Touya sat down and meditated  
  
"So Amarie what do you think of Touya?" asked Anna, Amarie thought for a and opened her eyes and responded "I think he's nice and he's kind of cute too" Amarie had a small blush across her face as she smiled  
  
Anna grinned at the girl and nodded, then it was Amarie turn to ask "So Anna are you and Jin going out?" Anna looked at her and said in response "I guess so" and leaned back for a while then she asked "Wanna go on my computer?"  
  
in Anna's room  
  
Anna opened the door and Amarie saw that she had only a few things in her room; she had a bed, computer that had a printer with it and a couple of posters on the walls.  
  
She went to turn on the computer and asked Amarie "So what do you want to look up?" Amarie replied "How about we look up legends" Anna nodded  
  
Anna typed in legends and about 3,500 search findings and she clicked one of the links and saw one legend that caught her eye  
  
"Amarie wanna check out this one?" Amarie looked at the title of the legend, it read 'keepers of elements' and nodded, When they clicked on the link and read the article they found it very interesting and there was a picture at the bottom of the article  
  
"This picture was made 400 years ago" stated Anna as she read about the picture, Amarie studied the picture carefully and yelled  
  
"Holy crap! Two of the figures look like us!" Anna looked at the picture and saw that the blue and white figures did look like them.  
  
"Whoa! Maybe we should print this out and show the others" she said as she clicked on the print button, as soon as the prints came out she grabbed them and both girls left the room  
  
back with Yusuke and the rest  
  
Yusuke was resting on a chair and relaxed for awhile as Anna and Amarie came in yelling "Guys! We found this on the internet" as Anna shoved the papers to Yusuke, Yusuke looked at the papers and asked "What's so good about these print outs?"  
  
Anna hit him on the head and said "Idiot! Look at them and then look at us and see if you can find the similarities to the figures in the pictures and the both of us!"  
  
Yusuke looked at the pictures and looked back at Anna and Amarie and shook his head no, Anna and Amarie anime fell on the ground  
  
Then Genkai took the print from Yusuke muttering under her breath what sounded like "Dimwit" and looked at the picture then at Anna and Amarie "Yes the blue and white figures do look like the both of you" Now everyone wanted to look at the print and confirm for themselves that the figures did indeed look like them.  
  
Touya and Jin looked at the picture and saw the definite similarities between the picture and them and Jin said to the others "Yeah! Looks just like them"  
  
Then Botan appeared out of nowhere and said "Alright you guys Koenma wants me to tell you that you have to find two other girls named Katy and Kasumi and as soon as you find them and bring them here we'll tell you what you're needed for, oh! And here are their pictures"  
  
She gave Yusuke two pictures one was a girl with short black hair and brown eyes and the other girl had blonde hair with black tips and had green eyes  
  
"We need you guys to get them as soon as you can" and with that she left them to figure out what to do.  
  
"Great! As soon as she comes and gives us the pictures she leaves without telling where to find them" complained Yusuke, and then Amarie spoke up "Well we could see if they have information on the internet" Anna nodded in agreement.  
  
in Anna's room  
  
Anna searched the internet and found Kasumi's profile first and printed out the page and a little while after that she finally found Katy's profile and print out the page with some of her info  
  
"Here are their addresses" said Anna, then Amarie asked "Can we come too?", Yusuke shook his head "No you can't come" Amarie and Anna pouted "No means no" and when he reached that door Amarie said "Fine! But bring me back some candy"  
  
Yusuke said "Alright then! I'll bring back some candy for you and Anna" Both of them did a little dance in the room as Jin and Touya chuckled at the girls.  
  
at Katy's address  
  
"Do you think she's home?" Asked Kurama as he looked at the house that was a light blue color "Well there's only one way to find out" said Yusuke as he knocked on the door but no one answered  
  
"Who are you people?" asked a voice behind them, they all turned around to see Katy standing there with a bag that had newly bought clothes  
  
"You must be Katy, I'm Kurama" said the tall redhead as he went to carry Katy's bag, Katy opened the door and let them all in  
  
"So what do you want?" she asked the newcomers to her home, Kurama explained why they were there and soon as he finished explaining Katy laughed "You guys expect me to believe that demons are after me?" Yusuke nodded his head  
  
Katy got up and opened the door to let them out and she looked outside to see two very ugly demons at the door step she yelled and Yusuke and the others got up and ran towards her as one of the demons tried to hit her, Kurama lifted her up in his arms bridal style and ran to a safe place to put her  
  
"Okay now I'm a believer" Katy said to herself as she saw Kurama take out a seed and turned it into a whip  
  
Kurama used his rose whip to kill both of the demons and went to Katy "We better leave now" Katy nodded in agreement.  
  
Kurama grabbed her hand and Katy started to blush a little, "Okay now we go to Kasumi's house while Kurama takes Katy to Genkai's"  
  
"Genkai?" asked Katy and Kurama smiled and nodded, He opened a portal as Katy looked a little scared "Is that thing safe to go in?" she asked slightly worried, Kurama responded "Yes it's safe now let's go" he leapt in the portal while still holding onto Katy's hand  
  
back at Genkai's temple  
  
Anna and Amarie were playing one of Yusuke's games when they both heard two people talking outside the temple and the door opened to reveal Kurama walking with a girl  
  
"Who are they?" asked the new girl, Anna and Amarie smiled at her and said "I'm Anna" "And I'm Amarie" and Katy smiled back them "Hi I'm Katy"  
  
Soon all three girls were in a deep conversation.  
  
at Kasumi's apartment  
  
"Well spirit detective where is she?" asked the impatient fire/ice demon, Yusuke said back to him "Maybe she went to the park or something let's go check"  
  
As soon as they entered the park they all heard a scream coming from the bushes from the left of them, and they went towards the scream and as soon as they entered the clearing they saw Kasumi being chased by four demons then she tripped on a rock (A/N: poor Kasumi)  
  
Hiei took no time to waste, he got out his katana and ran towards the intruding demons and cut them up into pieces, As Kasumi watched what had happened she was about to run but Yusuke spoke up "Hey! Are you okay?"  
  
"I-I'm f-fine" she said visibly shaken but unharmed in anyway, Hiei pulled her to her feet "thank you for helping me" she said to him with a very tiny blush on her face he just did what he usually did "Hn" and he walked behind the others  
  
Kasumi looked confused and Kuwabara laughed "Don't mind shorty, he just doesn't know how to talk to girls...but I, Kazuma the great, can talk to girls easily" then he grabbed her hands and got down on his knee "Did you know that we were brought together by the power of love?" then Kasumi slapped him and said "Did you know that my hand was brought to your face by the power of hate?" then Yusuke laughed "He got burned"  
  
Yusuke explained what was going on and Kasumi took it pretty well, "Well we have to make a small stop first"  
  
at a random store  
  
Yusuke bought some candy for Anna and Amarie and mumbled to himself "stupid girls can't get anything for themselves, making me waste my money buying them candy" and he paid the cashier the money and left with the bag full of candy  
  
back at Genkai's  
  
Anna and Amarie were playing the games while Kurama and Katy watched, and then all of them heard the others along with a new female came inside the temple  
  
The new girl looked at the new faces and asked them "Hi I'm Kasumi...Who are you?" Kurama smiled and said "hello I'm Kurama but my human name Shuiichi" then the other girls spoke up "Hiya! I'm Amarie" "I'm Anna" and then Katy spoke last "Hi! My name is Katy"  
  
The four girls were now talking about how they met the spirit detectives, Jin and Touya, The girls had bonded fast.  
  
Then they heard two voices "So you got them already" one voice was a enthusiastic female voice "Alright then now I can tell you why the girls are needed" then other was a male's voice.  
  
They turned to see Botan and.....A FLOATING BABY?!!!

* * *

Kurenai: Okay I won't be able to update much because my sister's birthday is coming up and we're planning what to do, but I'll update as much as I can  
  
Amarie: You'll have to be patient with her and reviews are welcome and sorry if there are any mistakes 


	3. the legend and spirit beasts

Disclaimer: I don't Yu Yu Hakusho or Anna, Kasumi or Katy  
  
Kurenai: I only own Amarie

* * *

Everyone turned to see Botan and a floating baby  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!" Anna, Kasumi, Katy and Amarie were screaming at the freaky sight, everyone looked at them  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!" Yelled Amarie, Koenma was now aggravated while Jin, Kuwabara and Yusuke were laughing, Touya and Kurama were trying hard not to laugh, and Hiei just smirked  
  
"SHUT UP!!!" Koenma shouted at the girls who now were quiet, Touya, Jin, Kurama and Hiei glared at the mini ruler of the Reikai, he shrugged off the glares and spoke again  
  
"Now since everyone is quiet I can tell why you girls are needed, but first" he started to explain as he got out four eggs, one was blue, he gave it to Amarie, another one was red, he gave that one to Kasumi, he gave Katy the green one and the cream colored one to Anna  
  
"Those eggs have your spirit beasts in them so take care of them, they'll hatch tomorrow...And now I'll explain...You girls have crystals inside your bodies that a certain group of four female youkai want, you four also possess the power to control each one of the four elements"  
  
He pointed to Kasumi "You control fire, Anna controls wind, Katy controls the earth and Amarie controls the waters"  
  
The girls looked at Koenma then Kasumi spoke up "Who are the female youkai that want the crystals?" Koenma responded  
  
"The females are Akogi who wants Amarie's crystal and power, Kurai who wants Anna's crystal and power, Okayaki wants Katy's power as well as her crystal and Tokui wants Kasumi's power and crystal"  
  
"Okay so these crazy youkai ladies want to kill us, gain our powers and the crystal's we hold, and basically destroy humanity and the three worlds?" asked Katy, Koenma nodded  
  
"Man! That sucks" said Yusuke, while Katy, Kasumi, Anna and Amarie were sweatdroping at the boy's calmness while they were panicking inside.  
  
"Well anyway if you four girls were to combine your powers you all have the power to either create or destroy life... and possibly even defeat my father and other gods" The girls eyes were a bit wide at the news of how strong their powers actually were.  
  
"Okay we got that down, but what about this picture me and Anna printed out earlier...the figures in the print look like all of us" She said as she handed Botan the print out, She gave it to Koenma, he coughed and said  
  
"Yes well about this...the legend says that every 500 years four girls are chosen to possess powers of the elements and you four happen to be the chosen girls, and also that you girls are reincarnations of the first element mages, but you girls are the first ones to have your powers to emerge in all of the years that the mages had reincarnated" (A/N: I do not believe in reincarnation)  
  
The girls processed the information given to them and nodded in understanding, Koenma added  
  
"And you girls also need to know that mages will probably take control your bodies once in awhile" The girls looked at each other and looked back at Koenma and nodded.  
  
"That is all that you need to know for now" and with that last sentence he and Botan left  
  
"Whoa!" exclaimed Jin as he learned how powerful the girls were, the others agreed with Jin  
  
The girls went into Amarie's room, they all were still holding their spirit eggs and they all sat on the bed and talked about what they were going to do.  
  
"Okay then we are going to train with some of the boys and Genkai" said Anna and the rest of the girls agreed  
  
Then Amarie and Anna realized something and both called out to Yusuke at the same time "Yusuke! Where's our candy?!" They Yusuke threw the bag in the room; he hopefully hit one of the two girls in the face  
  
But Anna grabbed the bag with her cat-like reflexes before it could hit Amarie; she opened it to find all sorts of candy like gummy bears, bubble gum and twizzlers.  
  
"Yay!" said Amarie as she grabbed a snickers bar, Anna got out a few gummy bears, Katy grabbed a kit Kat bar and Kasumi took out a bag of sour candy  
  
the next morning  
  
Anna woke up to find a cat-like thing that had wings and a lion's tail (A/N: Anna's creature looks kinda like kiro from Cardcaptor Sakura) she stared at it for a moment and said "Oh! How cute!" as she picked it up and hugged it "I think I'll name you Yume" the little creature purred.  
  
In Kasumi's room she also woke up to see a little bird-like creature with flame colored feathers and crimson colored tail feather sleeping beside, then it woke up and looked at her, it made a chirping noise, she smiled and said "So you're my spirit beast...I'll name you Enkou since your feathers are the color of flames"  
  
Amarie had woken up by a squeak sound near her, she opened her eyes to see a small red dragon staring at her, she sat up and the dragon sat on her shoulders while its tail wrapped around her other shoulder, she smiled and said "I'm gonna name you Akaryuu" the little dragon squeak with approval.  
  
Katy woke up an hour ago while her egg was hatching, after a while the egg opened and a little wolf-like creature with three tails came out and looked at her, it made a small bark, she smiled and picked it up and said to it "I'll name you Shiro"  
  
in the dining room   
  
All three girls went into the room were everyone was eating, they looked up to see the girls with their new pets  
  
"This is Yume" Anna said as she pointed to the spirit beast that was sitting on her head (A/N: like how akamaru sits on kiba's head in Naruto)  
  
"And this is Shiro" Katy looked down at the white wolf with three tails, it made a bark as if it were saying hello  
  
"This is Akaryuu" said Amarie as she gestured to the small dragon that was on her shoulder and then Kasumi spoke up "And this little guy is Enkou" the flame colored bird made a noise.  
  
All of them smiled at the little spirit beasts, Anna sat by Jin, Yume looked at Jin and sat on his head too and caused the rest to smile  
  
Katy sat by Kurama, Shiro bit at his pants and when Kurama looked at him, he leapt onto his lap and started to lick his face which made everyone laugh.  
  
Kasumi sat by Hiei at the window, Hiei made a small scowl at her which caused Enkou to peck at his head, now everyone was cracking up, while Hiei swatted at the bird  
  
Amarie sat by Touya, they both looked at each other blushing lightly, Then Yusuke made kissing gestures at them which everyone half glared at him while the two were looking away from each other blushing furiously  
  
Akaryuu knew that Yusuke was making fun of them, he turned his head to look at Yusuke, then he made a noise that sounded like he was about to throw up, then he spit out a small fire  
  
The small fire was aimed at Yusuke's head he dodged the fire before it could singe his any part of his face  
  
"DAMN DRAGON!!!" he yelled at the small spirit beast then Genkai spoke up  
  
"Well he wouldn't have done that if you had left Touya and Amarie alone" Yusuke continued to glare at the cute dragon that know sat on Touya's shoulder "Well at least we know he can use fire well enough"  
  
Amarie said with a smile, Yusuke shouted "WHAT THE HELL?! YOU CARE MORE ABOUT THAT FREAKIN' DRAGON MORE THAN ME?!!!"  
  
Amarie looked at him for a moment as the others stared at them; she closed her eyes, took a sip of her drink and said "Yup!" Yusuke face faulted "I feel so unloved"  
  
after breakfast   
  
"Can you help us train to control our powers at least a little bit?" Kasumi asked Genkai and some of the boys, namely Jin, Touya, Kurama and Hiei  
  
"Alright, your training starts in three hours" She said as she left the room, "Sure lass" Jin said to Anna  
  
"Why not" Kurama said to Katy "Hn" Hiei said calmly to Kasumi "I'll take that as a yes!" she responded excitedly  
  
"Sure" Touya said to Amarie who smiled back in return then left to go with the other girls to get ready.  
  
"You really DO like her Touya" said Kurama, Touya looked away with a blush across his face, He went to sit down and meditate for awhile  
  
The red haired boys smiled at the Ice master, Hiei really didn't care "Hiei! Ya like Kasumi don't you!" Yusuke said to the shorter boy  
  
Hiei looked at him and 'Hn'ed him  
  
three hours after training (A/N: I'm too lazy to write the training part)  
  
"Urgh! Finally some rest!" exclaimed Anna as she plopped down on the couch, Katy sat by her, while Kasumi and Amarie were on the floor while sitting on pillows  
  
"Oh! Rest! Thou hast missed you!" Amarie said trying to imitate Shakespeare making the other girls laugh at her silliness.  
  
"Man! I'm going to bed" said Kasumi as she got up to go to bed and sleep; Amarie went to take a shower first  
  
Katy and Anna were waiting for their turn to use the shower  
  
After awhile the girls were sound asleep Katy and Shiro were asleep on their sides  
  
Anna and Yume slept on their stomachs while Anna's hand was on the floor, Kasumi slept on her back while Enkou was sleeping on the bed's edge  
  
Amarie was also sleeping on her back while Akaryuu was sleeping on her stomach curled up  
  
Elsewhere   
  
"So did you find them?" asked a female voice, a male demon with grayish skin, yellow slit eyes, black hair and pointed ears  
  
"No! Not yet Akogi-sama, but we will soon" he said in response to the youkai woman's question, she looked at him and smiled maliciously and said "Good! Now go" and with that he left  
  
"Soon we will have those crystals" said another woman, Akogi smiled again "Yes we will Kurai but first go and get Okayaki and Tokui" the woman now identified as Kurai nodded and disappeared in the shadows.

* * *

Kurenai: Yay! I updated! Well I'm gonna stop there and sorry if there are any mistakes  
  
Amarie: Please review 


	4. a day of shopping

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

Kurenai: Yay! I finally updated and I have to say is happy early birthday to mysteryangel41 whose going to be a year older on September 2

* * *

The girls woke up the next morning and decided to make breakfast for themselves, Amarie had eggs and toast, Kasumi had cereal, Katy had oatmeal and Anna had toast and bacon (A/N: sorry if you don't those breakfast foods ;)

Then Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Jin, Touya, Hiei, Yukina and Genkai entered the dining room "You guys didn't make me breakfast?" Yusuke asked with an irritated tone "Nope" Kasumi responded plainly still eating her cereal, Yusuke glared at all four girls

"But I got you guys candy" he said trying to get them to feel sorry for his oh so hard work, Amarie swallowed a piece of her toast "So, you were making fun of me and Touya yesterday" Akaryuu made a squeak as he swallowed some of his water that Amarie gave him

Yusuke didn't know what to say "What's the matter detective? Dragon got your tongue?" Hiei decided to poke a little fun at the silent boy, the girls grinned, Yukina spoke up "I'll make breakfast for the rest of us" she had a cheery tone, Kurama sat down beside Katy who was blushing slightly

Hiei sat near his favorite spot, the window, while Enkou eyed him as if he were daring Hiei to sit beside Kasumi, Hiei just glared at the bird. Jin plopped down near Anna and said "Mornin' Lass" Anna smiled "Mornin' Lad" Jin sweatdropped "Aye! Lass ya gotta stop doin' those impressions" Anna giggled

Touya sat beside Amarie who was petting Akaryuu, and then the small dragon flew onto Touya's head and made a small squeak "He seems to be fond of you Touya", Touya's eyes casted up to look at the mini red dragon he took him off and placed him in Amarie's lap

Genkai, Yusuke and Kuwabara sat across from Touya and Amarie, when Yukina put the food on the table Yusuke got his fork and a small piece of his bacon and threw it at Amarie's head, but before it could succeed in its mission Akaryuu caught it in his mouth

"Friggin Dragon" he muttered to himself, Genkai spoke to him "You really do want to get fried don't you" Kuwabara's face was buried in the eggs due to sleepiness "Kazuma-san, are you alright?" Yukina asked looking at the boy; Kurama shook him and gave up after seventeen tries

"I'll get him up" Kasumi cleared her throat and made a fake Yukina-in-trouble voice "Kazuma-san! Help me!" This got Kuwabara to wake up in an instant "YUKINA!!! MY LOVE I'LL SAVE YOU!!!" He jumped up and turned around frantically looking for the koorime, everyone was chuckling while Yusuke was laughing and Hiei scowling at him with his hand on his katana.

"Calm down Baka, she's right here" Genkai said motioning to the blue haired girl beside her; Kuwabara calmed down and said sweet nothings to Yukina, the four girls got ready for some shopping

"Time for shopping guys!" Amarie put on a sickeningly sweet face, the guys just stared at them, then Kuwabara and Yusuke tried to escape, Kasumi spotted them "Where do you think you two are going?" she grabbed their collars and hauled them to their rooms by the back of their shirts to get ready "You don't want Keiko to be mad at you don't you?" asked Kasumi "KEIKO'S COMING?!" Yusuke yelled,

The other boys (yes that includes Hiei) had a face like =o.O

Then all the other boys went to their rooms to get ready not wanting the same fate as Kuwabara and Yusuke.

At the mall (after a little persuasion well more like threatening)

"Where should we go first?" asked Anna, The girls thought for a moment "Let's go our own ways" Keiko said, Amarie didn't respond she just grabbed Touya's hand and ran to the music store, Keiko and Yukina went to buy some clothes with a sulking Yusuke and Kuwabara following like a puppy

Katy and Kurama went to hot topic; Kasumi dragged Hiei (who was trying to look for a way out) to the nearest clothes store and Jin and Anna went to the music store with Touya and Amarie (A/N: sorry if you didn't like the stores I could think of)

After a while, I'd say that would be about 2 hours, of browsing and buying some things they all met up in the food court "So what did you get?" Amarie asked the rest of the girls while the boys sat down trying to figure out how they could do so much in the mall without breaking a sweat.

"I got this dress and a shirt and skirt" Keiko held up a blue and white summer dress, she also got out and red knee length skirt and a white v-neck shirt, Yukina took out a white spaghetti strap dress with a transparent outer layer and a blue turtle neck. Anna held up a CD, she also got out a pair of blue cargo pants, a camouflage designed shirt and a pair of white, black and blue shoes

Katy got out a black twill pants with front and back pockets, D-ring and grommet strap accents, lower leg zips, belt loops with x studs and zip fly with double button closure, she also got a tank top and a shirt, the tank top was red ribbed with a nice black lace and ribbon front design, the ribbon were running through black eyelets and ties in a small knot on top, the shirt was a morbid threads black and red pothole sleeve top, it had a black boat neck top with red contrast stitching around the hem and collar, long red pothole sleeves and a D-ring strap detail on the collar, it had a small opening near the collar bone. (Sorry if you don't like the clothing idea)

Amarie got out two CD's, she also got a black halter top with red trim, two D-ring and strap accents and a side zip entry, she got out a red dress with a long sleeve on the right arm and sleeveless one on the left, it had a bandage like outer layer with a crisscross bottom part and a mesh top piece near the collar bone (like Yuuhi Kurenai) and Navy blue Capris with back and leg pockets, cinch bottoms, belt loops, D-ring accents, light blue stitch and a zip fly with button closure.

And Kasumi got out a pair of red and black shoes, a pair of pants with red stitches on the sides, a black shirt with white bold letters saying "procrastinators unit tomorrow", a deep red tank top with a lace bottom trim, she also got out a black twill blazer that had two front flap pockets, corset lacing on the sleeves and left front, and a front button closure

When Yusuke saw what they bought he looked at Touya, Hiei and Kurama "So, did thy model for you two?" he had on a sly grin, Hiei glared, Touya looked away with a slight blush, Kurama was practically the color of his hair "Yusuke why do you make fun of us?" asked Amarie, Yusuke smirked "You made me get you candy and not making me breakfast, Kasumi dragged me here and Katy I'm poking fun at for the hell of it" after he said that Keiko slapped him hard in the head "Yusuke! You're so idiotic" Anna, Kasumi and Katy grinned "Thank you Keiko" Amarie said smirking at the fallen detective.

"Ahh...We should go now" Yukina said looking at the clock which showed it was already 5:00 p.m.

The others agreed and went back, as soon as they got there they saw Genkai standing at the top of the stairs "You are late for training" she kept her gaze on the four girls, who were looking at each other.

They ran to the temple while hearing Yusuke yell "YOU FOUR GOT YOURS!!!" Amarie now was already plotting Yusuke's temporary demise, the girls got ready and went with Genkai

It the training session she taught them how to use their spirit energy, it took Anna a few tries but got it, it took Katy about eight tries, Kasumi took about 11 tries and it took Amarie 22 tries

"Finally! I did it!" she yelled as she held up an orb of energy while lying on the ground, she passed out and her hand hit the ground with a small thump. The others smiled at the girl who was now sleeping from exhaustion "I'll carry her" volunteered Anna; she picked up on her back with help from Kasumi and Katy

They put her on her bed and Akaryuu slept beside her, Anna went to her room to be greeted by the "flying rodent" as Yusuke liked to call her, Anna plopped on the bed and slowly went to sleep

Katy saw that Shiro was lying on the bed, he was waiting for Katy to return but fell asleep before she could arrive, she smiled slowly got on the bed and slept curled up near her spirit beast.

Kasumi yawned as she opened the door, Enkou flew to her shoulder and nuzzled her face, Kasumi laughed and walked to the bed, got on and put the blanket over her and fell asleep fast, and Enkou went to his spot and watched her for awhile before falling asleep as well

Elsewhere

Three youkai women sat in a meeting room "When will those idiots find them?!" shouted one of them "Be patient Okayaki" another said with an agitated tone, the third one smiled at the others impatience "You're the one to talk Tokui" Tokui scowled at her 'Damn Kurai' she thought bitterly

"Lady Akogi! We found a possible location of the girls" said a very ugly youkai servant, the four smiled evilly "Good, where is it" The servant got out the name of the location "Tokyo, we believe they're in Tokyo" Akogi smiled and motioned him to leave, he got up and left

Tokui was excited about finally having the crystal of fire; Kurai was smiling to herself on what she going to do to the holder of the wind crystal and Okayaki chuckled of the thought of her getting the powers of the earth

Akogi thought about the power she would get from the crystals and said "better watch out little girls"

* * *

Kurenai: I'm sorry if you didn't like the chapter, I know I didn't but I'll make the next chapter better and sorry if there are any mistakes 


	5. fights

Disclaimer: I only own Amarie and nothing else

Kurenai: I finally updated

After the little day of glorious shopping, and the day of blinding hatred for Yusuke, the girls were up to do some training with Kurama, Hiei, Jin and Touya "Okay the first to do some battle training are Hiei and Kasumi" Kurama announced, Hiei and Kasumi got up and stood up facing each other "god speed, Kas" Amarie said to the black haired girl, who in return gave a death glare "ready and go" Hiei was the first to attack, he (for once) didn't use his katana to strike her. Kasumi blocked his hit, which was a karate chop...thing, she then grabbed his arm to hold him and brought her knee up to his gut, It him but not hard enough and he recovered quickly.

Kasumi leapt out of the way of his new attack and she succeeded in getting knocked to the ground "Ow! That hurt!" Kasumi yelled at him, then she noticed her favorite and some what expensive shoes were now torn up "You Bastard! Do you know how much these cost?!" she was pissed and somehow she managed to put a fearful look on Hiei's face. She charged at him and proceeded to smack him, kinda like how Yusuke slapped Keiko in the dark tournament, and Hiei forfeited (A/N: OO Whoa!) "Yesss!" Kasumi did a little victory dance.

"Okay Jin and Anna" Kurama said, Anna stood up and gave a sly grin, in which Jin gave a grin as well. Kurama counted to three "Go!" he said, Anna just stood there as Jin started to fly towards her, before he could tackle her, she leapt out of the way and smacked him upside the head, Jin pretended to be severely wounded "Gah! The lass has given me a fatal blow" and with saying that he doubled over and was lying on the ground.

"Okay Jin, get up" Anna walked to his "limp" body and bent over to wake him, he grabbed her put her on the ground and started to tickle her, she laughed really hard "AH! I GIVE! I GIVE!" Jin lifted his arms in victory, and then out of nowhere Anna tackled him and started to tickle his sides. Jin laughed a little more hand than Anna and yelled "OKAY! STOP! I GIVE UP!" Anna let go and sat on his back "I win"

She got up and sat down near Kasumi, who was still beaming proud from her victory, "Wait a minute! That wasn't even a fight!" Katy pointed to Jin and Anna "sure it was, It was a tickle fight" Anna said "fine" Katy responded not wanting to argue at the moment "Alright then, Katy let's go" Kurama was already up and waiting for her, she got up and stood in front of him.

"Okay...start" Kurama charged for her, she went into a defensive mode and bloke the attack, which was an actual karate chop; Katy tried to kick Kurama's side, she almost succeeded if he didn't know acrobatic moves or have an ancient fox demon in him "no fair! He's gotta fox demon in him" she looked at the others who were currently looking where Kurama was, She looked back at him and he was already in front of her.

He grabbed her and pulled her close to her close to him "Are you coming onto me?" he asked seductively and needless to say Katy was freaking out "K-Kurama?" she asked timidly "I'm Youko Kurama" his face was 1 inch from hers, Katy liked the nice and polite Kurama better. She was a little irritated with the way he was treating her like an object or something of the sort.

She balled her right hand into a fist, pulled back her arm and brought her fist to Youko Kurama's face and sent him flying about two meters away from her "Idiot!" She shrieked at him. He got up and she saw that the red headed Kurama put his hand to his face "Ow. You give one hard punch, Katy" he said "Oh crap! I'm so sorry! I meant to hit the idiot horny fox demon"

"Horny fox demon?" Amarie asked, she looked at Kurama "Well, I guess so, since it is mating season" everyone looked at her "for foxes anyway" Katy pointed at her "Why didn't you tell me?!"

Amarie put her hands up defensively "I didn't think it was important!" she was fearing for her possibly short life. She ducked behind Anna "watch her. She has a thirst for blood" Katy rolled her eyes and decided that she wasn't worth the beating "Okay Touya and Amarie"

Touya got up and stood where he was supposed to, everyone looked at Amarie "What?! This can't fight!" she grabbed where her arm muscles were. Jin, Anna, Katy and Kasumi laughed while Touya and Kurama were trying hard not to laugh, Hiei was smirking "Get up and try"

Kurama decided he was not going to take 'no' for an answer, Amarie sighed and stood across from Touya "Please don't hurt me" she said in a whisper, but still hoped Touya heard her. Touya did some ninjutsu type moves on our defenseless Amarie, She dodged the attacks, and Touya managed to kick Amarie's calves and knocked her to the ground

"Ow!" she rubbed her now sore muscles. Touya charged at her again, Amarie blocked his attack with her arms.

She stood straight and looked at him as she regained her balance; she balled her hands into fists and ran towards him, throwing off her long sleeved button shirt to reveal a medium gray tank top. Amarie brought her right arm back and threw it forward to Touya, who quickly got out of the way, her arm came down to the ground in which she created a small but kind of deep crater "HOLY SHIT!!!" Kasumi yelled as Amarie paid no attention to the destruction she caused with that one strike and proceeded to charge at the blue/green haired boy.

"Stop!" Kurama yelled at her, Amarie stop instantly "What is it?" she looked at the redhead "look what you did to the ground" he pointed to the crater. Amarie looked baffled "I did that?" she was amazed at her newly discovered strength. She walked towards it and then she turned to Touya who found the moment to strike perfect.

"Ma Teki Sandasha!" He gathered his youki to his palms and blew the ices darts towards Amarie, she put her arms to her face as the cold icicle parts flew either through or across her skin "Gah!" she shrieked as she felt the pain of the puncturing wounds and the coldness that came with it.

"Amarie!" Anna, Katy and Kasumi ran towards the fallen girl worried that she might bleed to death or something, she was cut up badly, they walked towards her body, which was still lying on the ground, Touya came closer to her and dropped on his knees beside her "I-I didn't mean to hurt her that badly" "Well you did!" Katy yelled then all of them heard a groan coming from the bloodied girl.

"Amarie" Touya came closer to her "Cool!" Amarie shouted as she launched the upper part of her body to sitting position, but her forehead collided with Touya's "Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" she fell again with her hands clamped to her head, Touya put his hand on his forehead trying not to curse out loud from the pain. "Owie!" Amarie said for the last time "You okay?" Kasumi looked at the brown haired girl.

"Just peachy" the girls smiled in relief, the boys helped Touya up and he went over to Amarie "um...I'm" he was cut off by her outburst "YOU TRIED TO KILL ME!!! YOU BASTARD!!!" She pointed her finger at him, balled her fist and punched him, which sent him flying about 50 feet from her.

She walked past everyone, who made a path for her "Damn! I'm never gonna piss her off!" Katy exclaimed, all of them silently agreed.

Kurenai: rejoice my people I have updated! I hope y'all liked it and review and sorry for the delay but I'm getting algebra homework almost everyday and sorry for any mistakes.


	6. apologies and location found

Disclaimer: I only Own Amarie

Higure Kurenai: I have updated! Oh and other people who wanted to be in my YYH fanfic, I will be making another one

* * *

The girls were wearing uniforms to go to their new schools and they were very itchy "Damn school! The uniforms suck!" Katy shouted while Anna and Kasumi were nodding in agreement while scratching their backs

"What about you Amarie?...Amarie?" Katy looked at her and saw that she was asleep. Katy sweatdropped and poked her, no avail

She went up to her ear "Amarie! Wake up!" she shouted into her ear, still to no avail "Damn. I think she can sleep through a herd of Elephants making noise" Anna said as Amarie shifted to her side

The girls went into the living room where everyone was waiting "Anyone interested in waking up snoring beauty over there?" Katy motioned to Amarie's room

Yusuke got up and ran to the room where the sleeping girl resided in.

With Touya following making sure that he didn't do anything stupid, the rest shrugged and followed as well

Yusuke got a small bottle of hot sauce and poured about a teaspoon into her mouth and waited for the affects of the sauce to kick in.

It didn't even take a minute for the hot sauce to take its toll on our favorite water mage, she quickly got up and ran to the kitchen and got out a glass and poured water into it

"Hot!" she yelled as she drank the liquid in 10 seconds. She heard giggling and chuckling behind her and turned to see everyone, minus Genkai, watching her.

They all subsided to the urge to laugh and, well laughed, yes that includes Touya, Amarie glared and went to her room, got her backpack and Akaryuu

She opened the shrines door went to the stairs and shouted back "I HATE YOU ALL!!!" and ran down the stairs

The rest stopped laughing while Kuwabara and Yusuke were still on the ground holding their sides "Do ya think we may have hurt the lass too much?" "Nah! She'll get over it"

"Well let's go get her then" Kasumi said walking to the steps; she looked down to see that Amarie was not even there "Guys, Amarie isn't there!"

"What?!" everyone shouted as they looked down the stairs to see the brunette nowhere in sight at all "Damn!"

Early that minute

Amarie was down at the bottom of the steps "Thanks" she said as she looked at a very bloody, bruised, cut and down right ugly bat demon beside her

"Yer welcome!" he said as he went airborne and then looked down at her "Um...Who am I?" he asked with a curious tone "Beats the hell outta me!" then she and the demon went their separate ways.

somewhere where I don't want to explain since I'm too half assed and why am I writing this all, on with the fic!

The bat demon actually remembered something after his hurtful encounter with Amarie and flew into a castle and was greeted by a female voice

"Did you find the location?" The demon glared at the youkai woman "Answer me!" she yelled

"Shut up! You ugly wench!" The woman had a vein pop out and she shot out youki from her palm and reduced him to ashes

"Don't worry Kurai, Okayaki and Tokui found the location of the girls" Kurai smiled an ugly smile "perfect." She said as she got up to follow Akogi.

back with the others

"Damn. How did she get all the way down there so fast?" Yusuke asked in slight awe at the lazy water mage.

"She beat up a demon and got him to carry her down" Hiei stated with the Jagan glowing then he put the bandana back on "Let's go" Touya ran down with Hiei following and Jin flying down while the others were jogging down.

"What if the youkai women got her?" asked Kasumi "Then they'll get her crystal and defeat Kasumi since water beats fire then they'll get me since fire beats earth and finally they'll get Anna since Earth technically beats wind. It'll all be a chain reaction and we'll all be sent into a dark eternal oblivion and if that happens...I say we through rocks at Yusuke"

"Why me?!" he shouted at Katy "You were the one who put that damnable hot sauce into her mouth" Anna said in Katy's defense

With Touya

'Please don't be mad at me Amarie' he said to himself in his mind 'so you like or possibly love her'

Touya looked up to see Hiei 'your not going to tell, are you?' Hiei leapt down to face

Touya 'so you DO love her'

The blue haired ice demon glared slightly "let me rephrase that, if I loved her would you tell?" Hiei responded "that depends" "On what?" Touya asked

Hiei gave an evil smirk "you got any sweet snow?" Touya anime fell to the ground

Then the others got to the rest

"Finally!" Jin said as the rest caught up to them. Hiei watched everyone, Touya opened his eyes looked at them and turned to the direction Amarie went to

"alright.....LET"S GO GET HER!!!" Touya shouted practically busting the eardrums of anyone who was in a 50 yard radius from him and ran

Everyone watched as they saw the calm, quiet and formally sane ice master ran over and through any animals and bushes that were in his way of the small brunette girl.

"Damn he's got it bad" Yusuke said as he tried to get his hearing back to normal

With Amarie

Amarie gave a small taste of strawberry ice cream to Akaryuu who happily ate it

She saw everyone walking towards her, everyone giving Touya a slightly frightened look, she smiled and walked towards them "Hey, Isn't ice cream bad for dragons?" Kuwabara asked "Not for Akaryuu" she said as the small red dragon gave a squeak

"Well then we're all sorry for laughing at you" Touya said, Amarie smiled "You're all forgiven...as soon as I do something first" she looked at Yusuke and whacked him upside the head

"Ow! What was that for?!" He yelled "For putting that damn hot sauce in my mouth" she said

"Fine...Oh! Touya practically we..." Yusuke couldn't finish as Touya clamped his hand on his mouth and froze it shut with his youki

"MMM!!!" He tried to yell at the ice demon. Amarie laughed and said "Ah! I just love poetic justice" Everyone minus Kuwabara was laughing

"Oh! By the way you guys never really taught us how to use our elemental powers" she stated "Yeah...that's right" Anna said

The four guys looked at each other "We'll teach you this afternoon" they said in unison, Minus Hiei of course.

* * *

Higure Kurenai: Yes! I got another chapter done and the fic is near the end! I feel so proud and I need votes to see if I should write a sequel or not until then Ja ne. by the way sorry for any mistakes 


	7. a day of training

Disclaimer: I don't own any one but my character Amarie

Kurenai: rejoice my people for I am still alive

* * *

The girls were with their assigned teachers "Does Ice really count as water?" Kuwabara asked as he looked at Touya and Amarie "Yes Kuwabara it does, since water is a liquid and ice is just solidified liquid and if you put it over heat it will turn into vapor and as we know vapor in the air can go into the atmosphere, gather together, form about and fall to the earth as rain and rain is water" (correct me if I'm wrong) Amarie said in a single breath 

Everyone just looked at her, she cleared her throat "let us proceed" she said with a tiny blush staining her face and practically dragged Touya away to train.

"Touya! Make sure to wipe away the lip gloss!" Yusuke yelled after them "Shut up!" Amarie yelled back

"Okay we'll start meditating" he said as he sat down and went into a position which Amarie had the thought of him working at Cirque de soleil (spelling?). Amarie sat down and **tried** to go into the position "Touya, this hurts my legs" she said "I don't care just go into position" his voice was demanding.

She finally got it, just saying about three profanities 'yessss…' she celebrated in her mind "now we stay in this position for a half hour trying to find your power source, which is your crystal, and harness the power" Amarie gave a quick glance and did as she was told.

**With Katy and Kurama**

Katy walked with Kurama into a field "alright, we'll concentrate on you learning to summon plants" Katy nodded "and mind you, it's not as easy as it looks" Katy looked at Kurama and nodded "alright…. Can you teach me how to make a whip?" Kurama smiled and gave a nod. "Right after you mater the technique" Katy sighed "It's gonna be a long day"

Kurama got out a few seeds and gave Katy two and kept the rest "alright I want you to find your Earth powers from the crystal and grow the plant that is in the seed" she nodded and started to concentrate.

**With Kas and Hiei**

Kasumi and Hiei were in a isolated area to train without any killage (my fav word ). Hiei took her to the spot where he prepared "Alright, I want you to concentrate on making a flame and learn to harness the evil power within the crystal"

Kasumi looked at him "what was that word you said quietly?" Hiei looked at her "nothing now get to work" he said impatiently

Kas growled at him (ah! Young love…La sigh) and closed her eyes and was trying to find the inner evil power of the fire crystal. She was having a slightly hard time to find it 'Well, at least it doesn't take me four hours to learn a reiki technique like Amarie' she thought gratefully.

Hiei was sitting on a rock watching Kasumi trying to find the power 'idiot girl…takes her a damn long time just to find the damn crystals power' he thought without a clue he was slowly beginning to care for her

She now had a face like she had a headache, she then opened her eyes "I can't find it!" she called to him. Hiei gave a face of disapproval "then concentrate harder, I didn't become a swords master over night you know" Kas glared slightly then went back to concentrating (Is it just me or did I make Hiei slightly OOC there?)

**With Anna and Jin**

Anna walked with Jin to a secluded area where there was a lot of space for Jin to fly "right then" he started with a grin plastered on his face "let's get started shall we?" Anna smiled "aye! Laddie" she grinned

"Man lassie! You definitely gotta stop doin' those impressions" Jin looked at her while she giggled quietly "now then, let's start by tryin to find the crystals power" he said as Anna nodded as she looked at Jin

"After you found the crystal. I'll be teachin ya to fly" Anna gave an excited look and nodded as she closed her eyes trying to find the power.

Jin stood beside her watching closely to see her expression and if she would give any indication she found the crystal. Anna was now deep in her sub-conscious trying desperately searching for the source of her mage power.

Jin watched Anna studying her face, her face complexion was pretty to him, he liked her brown hair and eyes, he loved the way she smiled, he liked her voice when she laughed, talked or sang.

Jin looked at Anna who now had an expression that she was troubled, his smiled disappeared and stood up and went over to her

"Anna, are you alright?" he asked then she opened her eyes to reveal steel grey eyes replacing her brown ones

"Where are the others?" she said in a voice that wasn't her own as she glared

**Kas and Hiei **

Hiei looked at Kasumi who had went back to trying to find her crystal and her power

She shook slightly and her expression was as if she was in a slight pain. Hiei got up and went to her, he reached out his hand to touch her shoulder but her hand grabbed his wrist.

She opened her eyes, her brown eyes were now deep red with some golden specks in them, and he narrowed his eyes at her

"Take me to the others" she said in an icy tone as she glared back. Hiei turned and walked back to Genkai's as the new person that was taking over Kasumi followed

**Katy and Kurama**

Kurama looked at Katy who was giving a slight scowl. He walked closer to her then he noticed that her scent had changed slightly; he walked towards her more cautiously and slowly

"Katy?" he asked in a gentle voice, she shuddered and opened her eyes, she then turned to look at him, and her eyes were now a darker green than her normal eye color

Than she said in a soft voice "take me to the rest of the mages" Kurama looked at her than turned towards Genkai's as the woman using Katy as host followed

**Amarie and Touya**

Touya was calmly meditating, and then he had heard Amarie gasp slightly. He opened his eyes to see that she was standing up looking around searching for someone

He then stood up and walked over to her "Amarie?" he asked softly "show me where the other mages remain" she looked at him, her intense brown eyes were now a deep piercing blue like the ocean.

Touya nodded and motioned her too follow as he led her back to Genkai's temple.

* * *

Kurenai: YAY!!! I updated! Well I hoped that you liked the chapter and I'm sorry for not updating in such a long time and I probably won't update for a bit since mid-term exams are coming up and sorry for any mistakes Ja ne 


End file.
